There are spark surface modification-oriented porous electrodes employed for spark surface modification using electric discharge energy. The patent document 1 below has disclosed a fabrication method of electrode for spark surface modification, as follows:
That is, a powder of electrode material is prepared with wax admixed as a binder, and the powder of electrode material is filled in a forming die. Next, the powder of electrode material filled in the forming die is compressed with compression forces of rams in a press machine, to form a porous powder compact. Then, the powder compact is set in place in a vacuum furnace as a heat-treating facility, and the chamber in vacuum furnace is heated, vaporizing wax as left admixed in the powder compact to remove, performing evacuation of the chamber in vacuum furnace to a prescribed vacuum. And, the powder compact is heated up by radiation heat from heaters in the vacuum furnace, to provide a sintered powder compact of electrode material. It is noted that when sintering the powder compact of electrode material, wax is still vaporized to remove from the powder compact.
There is a spark surface modification electrode that can be fabricated by the foregoing.    Patent document 1: WO 99/58744